whatever name you can think of with smut
by the domino killer
Summary: this belongs to tsukune08 i do not own naruto naruko a.k.a female naruto x kurama x kushina LEMON WARNING so if you dont like it dont just flame it i warn you
1. Chapter 1

yo yo yo domino killers back here with my favorite suthors story someone to love of course i don't own this tsukune08 does he gets all the credit of course don't give it to me givve it to him i just resubmiting this.

i do not own naruto if i did i wouldn't be here.

**someone to love**

Naruto Uzumaki lay in bed after the Wave mission. He had beentossing and turning ever since he used the Kyuubi's youki on the bridge feeling something he had never experienced before. There was a burning over most of his body and he couldn't seem to make it die down like he had since the mission. With one final sigh the blonde haired blue-eyed, thirteen year old boy with six whisker marks on his cheek finally fell into unconciousness unaware of the changes happening outside his mind.

Naruto woke up within his mind and sputtered. "Ew, who put me in the sewer?" he asked in a higher tone of voice than normal. "And why is my chest so damn heavy?" he asked as he looked down. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he took in the now enormous chest he was sure he hadn't had seconds ago. He noticed he wasn't wearing his orange monstrosity and was secretly pleased that that was so. He noticed he had on a red sports bra thathid his... what he was sure had to be breasts and he could feel himself wearing a skirt downstairs because of the draft he felt in between his legs. He reached his hands up and each grabbed a breast marveling at the texture and the heavyness of them.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he kept fondling his breasts his face growing flushed as he looked down into the valley of his breasts and decided they must be almost D-cup. He had done extensive research on his Oiroke no Jutsu and as such knew quite a bit about the female body. He noticed he was quite a bit taller and his usually malnourished body looked completely healthy. He also noticed that his hair was more of a red with some blonde highlights that fell to his mid back. He grew curious about what he had downstairs because he could feel his penis hanging down and smacking his thighs as he shifted around. So he reached downstairs and into his skirt feeling his way past his boxers.

Once he did he immediately noticed his cock was a bit stiff but nothing unmanageable. He kept feeling around a bit arousing himself until he felt something he was sure hadn't been there before. He rubbed it a bit and had to hold in a moan at the pleasure. So he said, "Dammit what the hell is this? I can't believe I have a woman's and a man's part! Isn't this confusing already?" he asked to no one in particular as he withdrew his hand from his skirt. (Switching to she for Naruto now)

Naruto looked around and wondered where she was until she noticed the draft blowing towards a hallway that seemed a bit more lit than the others around her and had a soft music coming from it. She decided to head in that direction to get some answers and started her trek down the hallways in her scant clothing. She walked for a good ten minutes until she came upon the room with a glow in it and stepped just inside the doorway. Once she had she gasped at the sight she beheld.

In the middle of the massive room which had white walls with kanji all on it and chains, was a woman. She was quite tall about 5'10" in height(please remember these are Japanese people so tall to them is different). Much taller than Naruto was used to but her newfound hieght was being taken into account too. She watched as the woman bounced around the room with unnatural grace and flexibility that would have made many green with envy. She watched as this strange woman had red fur all around her body except her private parts for some reason. The fur seemed to be moving on its own but Naruto's eyes were glued to the DD-cup Breasts swinging freely as the woman jumped around bouncing slightly with every step.

Once she had stopped staring at that she was getting glimpses of the woman's pussy as she twirled around on one leg and made jumps and flips with legs wide open. Naruto had unconciously started to stroke herself as she watched the display and she only stopped once she noticed she was now completely hard and the song had come to an end. Once the end had come though, Naruto realized who it was she was looking at as the red fur semed to lift off the woman's body and formed into 9 flowing red tails behind the woman's red hair and fox ears on top of her head.

The Kyuubi opened her eyes to aweird sight. She saw her container standing there with the biggest erection she had EVER seen and could see she had been entranced by her dance. She smirked seductively and swayed her hips as she approached Naruto who had simply stood there stunned by the display and the revelation. Once Naruto had recovered Kyuubi was right next to her looking at her in the eyes with her piercing red slitted eyes and leaned forward whispering into her ear. "**Hasn't anyone ever told you its impolite to stare?**" she purred.

Naruto blushed but shivered as she felt Kyuubi's hands wrap around her shaft and slowly start pumping. "**What is it my container could possibly want now?**" she said as she slowly stroked Naruto.

Naruto shuddered but stepped back through sheer force of will removing herself from Kyuubi's grasp and said,"I want to know why I am like this? Why am I so damn Hot! What's going on?" she almost shouted.

Kyuubi sighed, this ruined the mood, "**Long story short, Your bloodline basically takes outside sources and turns them into something the body can use. The reason you look so buff and aren't a complete shorty in here is because your body took all that ramen and turned it into good stuff.**"

Naruto reeled but said,"That still doesn't explain my body!"

Kyuubi smirked, "**Yes it does. Isn't it obvious. This is your real body.**" she said.

Naruto backpedaled and said,"NO! I am a guy. I don't have breasts or a pussy!" she yelled.

Kyuubi smiled sadly, "**No Naruko-chan. You do. Your body took my female persona and tried to integrate it into you. The result was your body turning out like this. Your body is more mature than most because of your increased metabolism. You wanted to know why you were so hot?**" Kyuubi stepped forward and stroked her cock once again, "**It's because your body is going through puberty and as aFutanari you have a higher libido than normal. You need to relieve some of it before you go on a raping spree.**"

Naruko shuddered and said,"No. I won't do such a thing! I can beat this!"

Kyuubi sighed, "**Naruko-chan please. I may be an evil demon to all the others but I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Please you must believe me!**" she said vehemently as she took Naruko's head into her hands and made her look her in the eyes. "**I am willing to relieve some of your stress. Let me help you!**"

Naruko could see the sincerety in Kyuubi's eyes and reluctantly nodded, "Ok Kyuubi-chan. I believe you. You haven't tried to hurt me yet when you obviously could. I-" she was cut off from her speech as Kyuubi rubbed her cock head again and began stroking her.

"**I'm sorry Naruko-chan. I can't help it. Ever since you used my power, and the genjutsu around your body began to crack, I went into heat. I need you to stuff this down my pussy. Fast!**" Kyuubi said.

Naruko gasped but said, "I don't think I'm ready for that Kyuubi-chan."

Kyuubi simply smirked, "**You will be when I am done with you.**"

Kyuubi kneeled down and pulled Naruko's skirt off. She immediately reached out with her tongue and licked the tip of Naruko's cock. Naruko shivered and bucked her hips as she felt the pleasure. Kyuubi smirked and one hand went down to her own pussy to play with it. Kyuubi stuck a finger into her own pussy and started to finger herself furiously as she put Naruko's cock into her mouth and started to suck lightly. She pushed Naruko up against the wall a few feet from where they had started and started to bob her head faster and faster enjoying Naruko's moans of pleasure.

Naruko was in bliss. Her cock was enveloped in a hot and wet mouth that was sucking on her. She started to buck her hips feeling her end coming soon.

Kyuubi kept sucking lightly and slathering her container's cock with her mouth as she brought her other hand around and thrust a finger into Naruko's pussy right below her shaft. As soon as she did so she could feel her finger being pushed on and massaged. Her eyes widened and Naruko's hands came down and held her head in place as Naruko groaned and a spurt of cum shot from her cock. Kyuubi greedily gobbled up every strand of cum that was ejected from Naruko's cock. She was amazed at the amount and kept fingering herself throughout the time Naruko was cumming. She sucked slightly as the final spurts came into her mouth and she let Naruko out of her mouth with a slight pop.

She gulped down the cum remaining in her mouth letting Naruko recover and stood up after removing her finger from Naruko. She immediately divested the futa of her shirt and marveled at her pert upper C-cup breasts. She put her hands on them and started to knead them amazed at the way they sunk into her hands. "**Amazing these could rival a succubus'**" she whispered.

Naruko loved having her breasts kneaded but decided she wasn't the only one to gte pleasured. She reached out and mimicking the actions Kyuubi was doing on her started to knead the demoness' breasts. She marveled at the texture and how they seemed to hold their shape a bit better than hers but loved the moans that were coming from the demoness as she rolled her fingers over the nipples of the Kyuubi. the two continued this until Kyuubi grew frustrated and grabbed onto Naruko's now firm penis and started to walk away from the wall dragging Naruko by the cock.

Naruko was about to say something when a bed appeared in the middle of the room and Naruko decided to keep walking. Once they reached the bed Kyuubi crawled onto it on her hands and knees and shook her naked ass in the air. "**Naruko-chan I told you I was in heat. Please don't make me wait any longer.**" Naruko knelt down and marveled at the glistening sex presented to her. She had seen many pictures but she had not seen one personally. She leaned in close and took an experimental lick as she had seen one guy do to a girl in the magazine. Kyuubi shivered and Naruko decided she liked the taste but Kyuubi looked back with pleading eyes and Naruko stood up showing her erect cock to the world.

"Ok Kyuubi-chan. But are you sure you want this position?" Naruko asked. She knew this wasn't the best for the first time.

Kyuubi blushed but said, "**Hai**" in an uncharateristically quiet voice even for her power. Naruko blinked but put one hand on her cock and one hand on the side of Kyuubi's ass and spread one side of her pussy lips open. She poked and prodded a few times before she felt the tip enter Kyuubi's pussy. She immediately hesitated but Kyuubi decided to take things into her own hands and thrust back onto Naruko's 9 inch monster cock and took 7 inches before she stopped and gasped her body quivering and her mouth open in a O.

Naruko gasped and once she felt Kyuubi stop, pushed farther in getting every inch in until Naruko's pelvis met Kyuubi's ass. Naruko moaned out. This was indescribable. Her pussy was convulsing and massaging her every inch. She could feel as it stroked her trying to get her to blow her load. "So tight! Amazing Kyuubi-chan." she said.

Kyuubi was seeing stars from her fullness. She didn't think it was possible to feel such things but Naruko's cock was doing things she had never expected. She had masturbated but this was on a whole other level. She was so damn hard! It was like a stake being driven straight into her body but it felt so good! Her cock was throbbing and twitching, rubbing her pussy in all the right places that she couldn't reach with her fingers. Her cock was hot even to her heat induced body. "**mmmm So Full Naruko-chan.**" she moaned.

Naruko moaned, pulled out of Kyuubi's pussy, and thrust back in loving the feeling of her pussy enveloping her cock once again. She started at a slow pace until she heard Kyuubi growl,"**Faster Naruko-chan. I need you in my womb. Thrust faster!**" she said. Naruko complied and started to piston in and out.

Kyuubi was loving the slow pace but she needed to be fucked! They could love some other time but she needed agood hard fuck. So she told Naruko what she wanted and she had not been disappointed. Naruko pistoned in and out of her making her start to drool on the bed. Her cock was throbbing and twitching as it drove in and out of her hot wet, and tight virgin pussy. She knew she was mated to Naruko but honestly she loved her and that was all that mattered. Now that they had sex they were mated but Kyuubi was much to hung on the pleasure to be bothered by it.

Kyuubi could feel her end coming. Her pussy was convulsing more and more and started to squeeze Naruko's cock abundantly trying to milk it for its seed. She moaned out as her pussy started to squirt its juices coating Naruko's cock with woman cum and she felt Naruko's cock twitch violently, "**That's it Naruko-chan. make me your vixen. Fuck this tight little cunt. Fuck me! Pour your load down my pussy and make me yours!**" Kyuubi said huskily trying to push her over the edge and it worked.

Naruko groaned out as she buried herself as deep as she could into Kyuubi's pussy and started to spurt her load like hot lava out of a volcano.

Kyuubi screamed as she had asecond orgasm from feeling her mate's cum blasting right at her cervix. The potent cum bubbling up into her womb and sloshing around. Every strand thick and ropey. Every spurt as much as any lesser man's load. She moaned again as Naruko ground her still erect cock within her and left her pussy with a slight pop. She sighed as her pussy held her load inside her and she could feel the warmth within her womb that Naruko's cum provided.

Naruko looked down at Kyuubi and said, "Thank you Kyuubi-chan."

Kyuubi looked up through half-lidded eyes, "**No thank you Naruko-chan. You have no idea how happy I am. Now you need to leave. Find another so your physical body can be abated. Once you get strong enough, You will be able to summon me. But I don't mind sharing Naruko-chan**" Naruko blushed as she left her mindscape and Kyuubi rolled her hips loving the feeling of her mate's cum sloshing around in her womb.

Naruko awoke and instantly noticed the changes within her body. She could feel her breasts weight on her chest and looked down noticing she was in the same attire she had been in her mindscape, a upper shirt that hugged her breasts and a skirt that covered her downstairs. She immediately felt her body cooled off from when she passed out but she could feel herself heating up again. So she jumped up and looked in her closet for a shirt to throw on. Once she had found a white shirt that she had for some odd reason she pocketed her headband and headed outside of the city.

She passed the gaurds with them not being any the wiser because of her stealth techniques of evading ANBU and headed to a village she had been to when she was Naruto to gamble. It was avillage that relied solely on gambling and as such didn't really ask too many questions. She had used this place so she could afford the overpriced food within the Land of Fire that the villagers sold to her once she became a genin.

_Timeskip 1 hour_

Naruko was starting to heat up again as she entered the village. However, she knew she had to hold on until she found the right person. She was determined to have sex only with someone she wanted to and not simply because her libido made her. So she headed to her usual casino and after flashing her headband made her way inside. She meandered around looking for a girl that might suit her fancy when she spotted a head of red hair similar to Kyuubi's and could hear Kyuubi purring in the background so she headed to the woman's table. Once she did she sat down and put the required bet on the table unknowingly entering the tournament that had been struck before she arrived.

Once Naruko sat down she had to cross her legs in an attempt to hide the throbbing of her penis as she beheld the woman in front of her. She had D-cup breasts that stuck out nicely and held their shape. A heart shaped face with red bangs hanging down and piercing green emerald eyes. Once she sat down the announcer spoke up, "Ok Ladies and gentlemen. This tournament is for the chance to spend the night with the lovely Kushina here!" he announced as he pointed to the red haired woman. The woman just smirked.

"The rules are regular texas hold'em and whoever wins this tournament gets to spend the night with our lovely red-haired goddess. This is a one in a lifetime offer and we are proud to bring this to you. Let the tournament begin!" and so the dealer began dealing out cards to the 6 players and the battle commenced. Now Naruko's luck had always been top notch. It could be said she was blessed by Lady Luck then given the Devil's luck to compliment it. As such she had never had too much trouble winning and losing when it was necessary.

She managed to knock out everyone but Kushina herself within the first 2 hours of play. About an hour later and her body was reaching a very heated point. So she prayed to the luck gods, as she always did, and said "Last round. All in." and was hoping her cards wouldn't fail her. Kushina looked hesitant but smirked at Naruko and said, "Ok Naruko-chan. All in. Let's see who has better luck!" she pushed all her chips into the pile and the final card was placed. Naruko's face lite up. Kushina's face kept its impassiveness.

"Kushina-chan? I believe you are mine tonight!" she said happily.

Kushina smirked again and said,"Flush" placing her cards down.

Naruko's face brightened even more, "Royal Flush!" she exclaimed and put her cards down.

Kushina laughed and said,"Very good. It has been awhile since I saw someone with your luck! Where shall we meet?" she asked.

Naruko smiled, "Right now. I want to get to know you a bit better." Naruko grabbed her small cash prize then grabbed Kushina's hand and led her to the best restuarant in town.

They had already ordered their meals and Naruko said, "So Kushina-chan. Whats your full name?" she asked curiously.

Kushina's face contorted in pain before she said, "Kushina Uzumaki." That brought Naruko to ascreeching halt. Kyuubi gasped within her container's body.

Naruko whispered out,"D-did you say Uzumaki?" she asked.

Kushina looked down and said,"Yes why?"

Naruko for all her bouyancy about having a mother decided she had to know, "Do you have any other relatives?" she asked still quietly.

Kushina still having that sorrowful look on her face said, "No. I had a Husband and a Son but they died."

Naruko's face was contorted in rage but her voice was calm. "What happened to them?"

Kushina still had her head down as the food arrived and they ate in silence until she said, "Both were killed by a demon."

Naruko put down an enormous amount of money for their food and grabbed Kushina's hand again. She shunshined to the hotel room she had booked once she walked into the village and stepped away from Kushina who finally looked up to see Naruko's shoulders shaking."W-who" she took a shuddering breath "Who told you your son died?"

Kushina's look turned into confusion before she said, "An ANBU from the Hokage."

Naruko's fist landed in the wall. "That Asshole!" she shouted and collapsed on the floor.

"Naruko-chan!" Kushina shouted and was at her side in an instant. She looked into the piercing blue eyes and gasped. She had noticed her features but this was uncanny.

Naruko took a heaving breath and said, "I am Naruko. Previously Naruto Uzumaki. Your son." she said

Kushina gasped and recoiled like being struck. "No your not!" she shouted and glared at Naruko.

Naruko smiled sadly, "I suppose not. Not after what our bloodline did with Kyuubi. But I was your son when I was born. I have lived in that persona for years. Until Kyuubi-chan broke me from it. Now I am as you see. You say I am not your son. The ANBU told you I died in the sealing correct?" Kushina nodded through teary eyes as she contemplated if this could be possible. "Then look here." Naruko took her shirt off and channeled some chakra to her stomach making the seal appear. Kushina gasped. She had seen the seal as it was worked on by Minato.

"You're not lying." Kushina said and embraced her long lost daughter. Once she did though she felt something poking her thigh and stepped back keeping her arms around Naruko's neck. She spied the tent in her daughter's skirt. "Naruko-chan. I thought you were a girl?" she asked.

Naruko started to sweat lightly as she felt her body heat up. "I am but I am not. I turned into what Kyuubi-chan calls a futanari because of the bloodline trying to incorporate her with me. I have recently entered puberty and my libido is going out of whack. That was the reason I had decided to try to pick you up. Seems I will be sleeping with a helpful woman tonight." she ended with a sigh as Kushina let go of her daughter and bent down.

Kushina stared at her daughter's tent before reaching out and grabbing hold of it through the skirt. She gasped as she felt how hot it was and the thickness. Her eyes darted to her daughter's face as she caught her stifled moan and said, "Naruko. I will never love another such as your father. I will love you. You will not be sleeping with any whore tonight. I love you and we will never have a normal relationship anyways with the way we have met. Thirteen years is too long for me to try to be your parent. However, I can be the one you love as a woman. Please let me." she said with desperation in her eyes.

Naruko's eyes flashed open and locked with her mother's and she debated for a second before Kyuubi stepped in,"**Just do it. You were already attracted to her before. She is offering herslef and she is right. This may not be a normal relationship but she can have a meaningful one with you this way.**"

Naruko nodded and grabbed Kushina by the shoulder's lifting her up and looked into her eyes."Alright" she said and thrust her face forward capturing her mother in a kiss. She took advantage of Kushina's momentary surprise and slipped her tongue into her mouth massaging her mouth. Kushina groaned and could feel herself already pouring juices from the pheromones emitting from Naruko. She immediately reached down and started to stroke Naruko through her skirt again.

Naruko moaned and leaned back from the kiss as she quickly took her mother's shirt and pants off while still being stroked. Kushina grabbed her daughter's clothes and in a frenzy had her naked before her. She gasped as she beheld the 9 inch monster she was about to tackle. While Kushina was transfixed Naruko pulled her bra off and watched transfixed as she saw her mother's breasts. They were firm and supple at the same time. She reached forward and started to knead her breasts and tweaking her nipples with her fingers eliciting groans of pleasure from her mother.

Kushina moaned at the actions of her daughter and her hands shot out starting to stroke Naruko again until she was completely hard and she added a twisting motion as she came back up. Her panties were completely drenched at this point. Kushina had always had ahigher regeneration than most and that had carried to the bed somehow making her drip more of her juices than any other woman. She couldn't count the number of bedsheets she had ruined because of this.

Naruko felt her cock at full mast and decided she wanted to try something so she grabbed Kushina's hands and led her to the bed pushing her down on the bed with her lying on her back. Naruko climbed on top of Kushina and placed her cock between her mother's breasts and said "Please Kushina?"

Kushina nodded and reached down to her pussy. She stuck her fingers inside and moaned but pulled out and rubbed her fingers all over her daughter's cock and continued doing this until Naruko was sufficiently wet and she grabbed her breasts smashing them together around Naruko's cock. Naruko moaned and Kushina started a up down motion that stroked her daughter off while she reached out and licked the tip with her tongue.

Naruko moaned as she felt her mother's breasts start to move around her cock. She kept still until she felt her mother start to lick her tip and thats when the dam broke. Naruko steadied herself and started to buck with her hips catching her mother offguard and poking her cock straight into Kushina's mouth on the first thrust. Naruko started to thrust harder and harder until she moaned out, "Oh god Kushina its like fucking a soft malleable pussy. It feels so good. Don't stop swirling your tongue!"

Kushina had stopped moving her breasts and simply let Naruko fuck her breasts while she kept the tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue and smirked around her mouth as she heard Naruko declaration. She could feel her daughter's cock twitching and throbbing through her breasts and tongue. It was amazing how hot it was. It was almost like aminiature sun. She felt as Naruko's pussy juices coated her toned stomach and loved the feeling. Naruko's cock twitched again and Naruko started to groan as her cock throbbed again and she started to spurt her cum. Kushina gulped down the thick cum and marveled at how long her daughter kept going. She finally finished cumming and Kushina moved her breasts a bit stroking her daughter again getting the last few spurts and sucking strongly to get the last bit out of her cock. She let the cock go with a slight pop and gulped down the cum.

Naruko rested back on her haunches and felt a wet spot. She looked back and noticed Kushina's panties were soaked completely through and she had a small puddle near her. She blushed at the thought she had down that with cumming and the thought brought her back to stiffness. She groaned and rolled off her mother. She reached down and pulled Kushina's panties off but before anything could happen, Kushina suddenly had Naruko on the bed on her back with her cock being rubbed by her pussy lips. Kushina ground herself all around Naruko's cock. Loving the feeling of that hot thing rubbing her entrance and completely drenched Naruko's stomach with her juices before she said, "I want to be in charge this time."

Kushina's hands went down and grabbed Naruko's throbbing cock setting it at her entrance. Once she had the tip of her daughter's cock in her she took both her hands and put them on Naruko's chest just below her breasts steadying herself. She smirked as she saw Naruko's face and suddenly plunged herself all the way down to the hilt and screamed as her pussy convulsed and orgasmed all over her daughter's cock. She felt her pussy clamping down and milking the first cock she had had in 13 years within her trying to get that precious white milk but it wouldn't come. Kushina smirked and ground her hips around as she came down form her orgasm and looked at her daughter's face.

Naruko's face showed pure pleasure. This pussy was unlike Kyuubi's it was hot but not as hot as the heat unduced Kyuubi. It was wet and boy was it juicy. This was nothing compared to Kyuubi. Her pussy was making obscene noises everytime she moved. It was tight. Not as much as Kyuubi's virgin pussy but it conformed to her cock and held her there. It massaged amazingly as her mother orgasmed. She felt proud she had done that to her mother so quickly and started to move her hips with hers once she started to ground herself around and both of them groaned.

Kushina lifted herself back up and let herself fall down again. This cock was unlike anything she had experienced. She had fooled around but Minato was her true love. This cock though was amazing. It was throbbing and twitching. Catching every spot she had every felt and sometimes even multiple ones at once. It was like a liviing thing trying to get her to submit. She kept pounding away at her daughter's cock acknowledging the twitching and the throbbing increasing almost proportional to her own pleasure. She felt it as it hit her G-spot each thrust and kept her angle there trying to end the torture.

Naruko goraned and put her hands on her mother's hips and started to help by thrusting upwards while she rode her. Kushina's hands came and started to tweak Naruko's breasts and Naruko's cock twitched its pleasure of being in such a hot, soaking, and tight cavern. Kushina stopped playing with Naruko's breasts and started to frantically ride her daughter for the end. Naruko felt her mother's pussy tighten slightly.

Kushina reached down and played with her clit as she slammed herself down on Naruko and continued while her pussy clamped down. She rode her daughter trying to get her to come with her but it was for naught. Kushina felt her pussy clamp down even further and her pussy squirted its juices around her daughter's cock. She sighed happily and leaned down as he pussy stopped convulsing putting her breasts against her daughter's and decided for one last try. "Please let go. I want it Naruko-chan. Please put your load within me!" she whispered huskily. That had always set off Minato.

Naruko was so close and when she got pleasure from her breasts as they smashed against her mothers and her mother's whispered words she drove her cock deeper into her Mother and felt her start convulsing again as she reached a place she hadn't been able to with their previous angle.

Kushina felt her third orgasm and her eyes widened as she realized it had worked. She felt the splash of cum splatter inside her womb. She could feel it as Naruko's cock spewed it hot, thick, ropey cum. Every strand clung to her walls not going anywhere and wanting to fertilize her. She could feel as Naruko kept pumping straight into her womb. Once her womb was full though she felt Naruko's cock still twitching so she lifted herself on her jelly like legs and pulled her out of her cervix letting her coat her pussy walls with white hot cum. She twirled her hips and clamped her pussy down to massage Naruko's cock as it finished and she finally pulled out.

Kushina immediately fell limp against her daughter. She rolled over and felt her load slosh within her. She giggled fomr the warm feeling and looked down to notice Naruko's cock was still a little stiff.

Naruko looked over at her mother and said, "Let it go. I am satisfied. Let's cuddle." She climbed into the second full size bed that was in the room free of sexual fluids and grabbed Kushina in a hug while spooning her. The two fell asleep satisfied smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The domino killer

Sorry but I won't be able to continue someone to love the place where I got it from just deleted it so again sorry and I will making this a different title one-shot maybe tomorrow or today.

Sorry for those of you who thought that I could continue this

A free internet cookie to all of you

I'm sorry.


End file.
